


Breathe

by RavenclawAssassin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Loki is sad, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), im sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawAssassin/pseuds/RavenclawAssassin
Summary: Loki, having just dragged himself from Hel, has brought himself to the very last spot his body was. Space.Carol Danvers, going to respond to Fury's pager, stops along the way.They both get to where they need to be.oof sorry y'all. this is my first time posting something. im trying here. also, please suggest tags. im writing this instead of studying for finals. help.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> lets achieve this bread.  
> tbh im sorry for what your about to read.  
> like im supposed to be confident in what im writing, but heck.
> 
> also, formatting is bad as of right now. am trying to fix it, but here is the content for now.

Humans speak of Heaven and Hell, Reincarnation, the Underworld, Paradise, but none of those compared to the real deal. Valhalla, Hel, Fólkvangr, and Niflhel. They were at the end for many. For Loki of Asgard, none of these could stop him, they were simply obstacles to overcome.

  
When Loki fell victim to the Mad Titan’s warpath, he found himself in Hel alongside his sister. At that moment he felt the weakest he had been in a long time. Knowing that Thor had to see him die once more, but hopefully, he could make it up to him by pulling off one more trick. The thought of Thanos having two Infinity Stones made his stomach turn.  
As the days turned into weeks, he slowly put his plan into action.

  
Recalling the revolution on Sakaar, Loki began to instill doubts and radical ideas into the heads of those who resided in Hel. Gathering a force large enough to provide a distraction and allow him to slip out and into Midgard.

  
His plan worked with limited disasters. He adapted though, turning into a guard at one point as to slip out easier and with less wary eyes falling onto him.

  
As he felt his body slip back into the body he left behind, his neck felt like it was burning from the inside. Loki knew that it was the bones and muscles in his neck repairing themselves, but it didn’t hurt any less. The void of space greeted him like an old friend, as he finally allowed himself to look around, all he saw were dead Asgardians like litter in space. Once more, he felt sick.  
Then the realization hit him, he had no way to get out of Space. All he knew was that none of these bodies were the body of his brother, so he held some hope. So, he sat there in space, too drained to travel on the Yggdrasil, praying to the Norns that he could get back to Midgard and see his brother.

  
Several hours passed and he felt his skin receding into the blue he knew laid under it. The cold emptiness of space didn’t bother him anymore, but it was the knowledge of Thanos’s existence.  
Just as Loki was about to let himself rest, he saw a bright light, like a sun, but distinctly humanoid. It drew closer to her, not to gather him, but to inspect the wreckage that lay around him. When the figure drew closer, he began to try to gain its attention.

  
Now he could see that the figure was a female human. Something about her drew him in, her power a taunting friend he’s known before. This woman held no familiarity, but the power that fueled her felt similar to something he had known.

  
Putting the thought train to a momentary stop, he began to move about, indicate as much as possible that he was alive. She glanced over the debris and bodies, examining, looking for a cause. That’s when she saw the flailing Loki. Confused, she pushed her way toward him. Loki’s shoulders relaxed as he saw her reaction, knowing she had seen him.  
As she approached, Loki began to gather enough seidr for him to show her what happened. When she got into arms reach, he allowed himself to touch her forehead and project what had happened.

  
Flittering scenes of the events following up to this, the destruction of Asgard, Thanos’s ship hovering above the Statesman. Thanos and his children killing innocents, threatening him and his brother, the death of Heimdall. Allowing her to see the result of that all. An entire vessel filled with refugees turned into dead bodies floating in space, no one to put their souls to rest.  
As the connection fades, Loki notices the disgruntled woman trying to process everything she had seen. The only reply he could give was a desperate look, conveying as much emotion as he could muster at the moment. He was tired, but he had business to finish.

  
The woman grabbed his hand, then slowly brought him closer to her body to keep him from flying out of her hand. Tired, weak, and desperate, he allowed it to happen. His body pulled itself with her toward the nearest planet.

  
As they entered the atmosphere, he began to feel the cold fresh breath fill his lungs once more. Though the loss of oxygen meant nothing to him, the cold air cycling its way through him brought great satisfaction.

  
The two landed onto the planet, Loki, stuffing his lungs with as much air as possible, began to ramble out thanks. The lady stood before him, confused still, but now there was a hint of concern hidden in there.

  
“Would you mind telling me what happened?” She was straight to the point.

  
Slight annoyance flared but forgiving the woman who just saved you seems like the best idea, “My name is Loki Odinson, and what I showed you is what happened.”

  
“Asgard had just been destroyed and the people of Asgard were forced to become refugees on a ship. As we ventured through space, we were stopped by Thanos, a Titan who believes himself a god. He killed half of the refugees, others escaped on an escape pod, but the other half were left to face Thanos. My brother and I have had a past with the Infinity Stones, so we were natural targets for him.”

  
“How are you alive?” The woman looked more confused than ever.

  
Loki, attempting to avoid the subject, “I never did catch your name.”

  
“Carol Danvers.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers.”

  
She seemed to let up on the subject, leaving him to his thoughts, but it was only a few minutes before she spoke up, “Where were you headed?”

  
Considering her Terran form, he allowed her to know, “The refugees and my brother were headed toward Midgard, Earth if you would prefer, I wasn’t exactly bursting with excitement to go back there, but it made my brother happy, so I went along with it.”

  
“Let me get this, you and your brother are Asgardian, but have a past with Earth?”

  
“My brother is idolized on Midgard, but I did something there that made me infamous rather than famous,” Loki explained.

  
Taking these words into consideration, “Do you want to go to Earth?”

  
This woman, Carol Danvers, seemed like a decent person, someone that Thor could get on well with, but something still sat wrong.

  
“If there is one place my brother will be, its Midgard.”

  
She explained how. Apparently, she had also received a distress call from a vessel named the Benatar. Her plan was to save those on the ship and get Loki onto the ship while she transports them.


End file.
